Talk:Swashbuckler, STDoc Variant (3.5e Class)
you cant sunder armor. if they have the special ability to sunder aror you might wanna clear that up. but really, any weapon a swash can use probably wont overcome armor's hardness--NameViolation 18:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC) re: Fan Club - "You gain the benefit of the Leadership feat, even if you do not meet the prerequisites... Only swashbucklers of 6th level or higher can take this trick." - the only prereq I see for the Leadership feat is to be level 6. Is there some aspect of the feat this might refer to? Otherwise, should the bit of not needing to meet the prereqs be cut? --Be well 11:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Whoops, can't believe I missed that. Thanks! STDoc 15:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Well if the original author doesn't want it..... I think I'll adopt it. STDoc 01:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) : Go ahead, feel free to change the name though ;). --Leziad 01:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Pretty Good, and 2 cents Nice nice, I like what I see. I feel I should point out/ask a few things. I like the X Stat to AC thing, but I actually don't suggest making it a dodge bonus. While that makes sense flavor-wise, I can just see the dippability with monk/battle dancer/carmendiene monk for X Stat to AC twice, since dodge and typeless stack. Instead I suggest also making it typeless with the cavaet that it doesn't stack with other similar X stat to ACs. So an Int using Swash could also get Wis to AC via monk, but a Wis using Swash can get Wis to AC again with monk. The next part is a clarification. Do the special tricks have to be used with the weapon style (one hand, free other hand, etc). If so, it's ok, but if not, be aware. Intelligent Assault will have the same problem Time Walker did at first, giving people an easy 3 level dip for endless mini-wraithstrike. It's not a problem if it forces you one handed... all the touch attack abuse mostly comes from two handing power attack monsters. Finally the undressing one is cool, but clarify, you are stripping them of the Armor and/or Shield bonuses, yes? Because stripping someone of their natural armor, deflection, and sacred bonuses wouldn't make sense (and be too strong IMO). Otherwise, I have no complaints, good job. -- Eiji Hyrule 03:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : Other places that it could be abused, even if kept to one-handed, would be duskblades for Arcane Channeling, massive psywar strikes, and martial adepts for their maneuvers. Perhaps give it another small restriction of only working on a full attack, on top of being able to be used when wielding a weapon in one hand? That'll cut down on most of the abuse, at least. --Ghostwheel 15:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Unfinished ability Eyes in the Back of your Head: The Swashbuckler gains use of the Uncanny Dodge ability. If she already has Uncanny Dodge, she instead gains the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability, and her level stacks to determine the -- Dm of 2 years :Thanks for pointing that out, I've corrected it.STDoc 18:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC)